Love At Christmas
by Luna-Jayne
Summary: A little scene between Bernie and Serena at Christmas


It's taken me a while to work up the courage to post this, hence why its set quite a while ago, after the episode 'Just Get On With It' where we learn that Bernie spent Christmas with Serena. Hope it's okay!

* * *

Serena closed the book she was reading with a snap and turned to face Bernie who was hovering in the doorway to the bedroom. She stood with her shoulder against the door frame and her fingers twisting nervously in front of her. She was looking anywhere but at Serena, who was sat reclined against the headboard, a pillow behind her back.

'Are you going to stand there all night?' Serena said, a slight smile ghosting across her lips.

Bernie snapped her head up at Serena's voice, her eyes immediately finding the brunettes dark eyes in the low light of the bedroom.

She had been acting a little odd all day and Serena had clocked this very early on. Despite the fact that it was Christmas day, she had been very withdrawn, nervous even and though Serena had a good idea why it still hurt to see her beloved trauma surgeon so uncomfortable. Elinor hadn't helped matters at all, refusing to even try and make an effort with Bernie and ignoring all of Bernie's attempt's to find some common ground. Serena had taken her daughter aside at one point, while Bernie, Cameron and Charlotte were busy with a game of monopoly to get to the bottom of her horrendous attitude but it had made no difference. She understood that it would be difficult for Elinor to get her head around the fact that her mother had fallen in love with a woman, but that didn't mean that she had the right to be so dismissive of anything to do with Bernie. The fact that she wasn't even trying infuriated Serena more than anything.

'I uh... I thought maybe it might be better if I slept somewhere else tonight' Bernie said quickly, quickly dropping her gaze to a patch of floor at her feet.

'What?!' Serena exclaimed, that was something she hadn't been expecting.

'I just think it would be better...'

Serene shifted in the bed so she was facing Bernie completely and searched her girlfriends face, noting the anxious lines that marred her perfect skin.

'Is that what you want?'

Bernie snapped her eyes back to Serena.

'Of course not but what with Elinor being so uncomfortable with this, with us, I just think it would be better if we...' her voice trailed off rather quickly as she saw Serena practically leap from the bed and come to stand in front of her. She took Bernie's face in her hands and stroked the soft skin with her thumbs.

'You listen to me Berenice Wolfe, I don't care what my daughter thinks, I don't care what anyone thinks. If she has an issue with us then that's her problem not ours. She can sulk and mope and pout as much as she likes but its not going to make a blind bit of difference. I love you and she's just going to have to learn to accept that, one way or another. I finally have a chance at real happiness and I don't care if she is my daughter, I'm not going to let her ruin this for me, for us, okay?'

Bernie stared at Serena in shock, had she not realised what she had just said? Judging by the way she had kept on talking after saying those three little words, it was obvious she hadn't. Bernie couldn't help the smile that broke onto her face as she gazed into Serena's eyes.

Serena cocked her head to the side 'What?' she asked, her hands still cradling Bernie's face.

'You just said you loved me' Bernie exclaimed, her voice faltering with the tears that had trickled from her eyes.

Serena looked at her in confusion and furrowed her brow slightly.

'Did I?'

Bernie nodded.

'You did'

Serena let her hands drop to her sides, fidgeting nervously from foot to foot as she looked into Bernie's dark eyes.

'Is that ok?' she asked, her voice faltering slightly, hoping that she hadn't just said the wrong thing. She could just see Bernie turning on the spot and bolting out the door, despite everything she had done to try and prove to Serena that she had changed and she was here to stay, Serena still feared the worst. She still felt that if she moved to fast or said the wrong thing, Bernie would be gone and that was something Serena couldn't bare to happen.

Bernie could see the apprehension in Serena's face, the tense look in her eyes as she looked up at her. Worry crossed her beautiful face and Bernie felt a pang of guilt hit her knowing that it was her previous actions that caused this fear in Serena. The last time Serena had bared her heart to Bernie and all but told her she was in love with her, Bernie had ran, buggered off to Kiev for weeks. So it was no surprise that this time she felt a little anxious. With a soft smile Bernie just nodded and lent forward to capture Serena's lips in a gentle kiss.

Bernie felt the tension immediately dissolve from Serena as the brunette lent into the kiss. A quiet moan emitted from deep inside her as Serena reached up a hand and buried itself in soft blonde locks, pulling her closer, desperate to feel more of her. Bernie slipped an arm round Serena's waist and held her close as she deepened the kiss, her other hand reaching up and cupping her cheek, letting her thumb gently brush over the soft skin it found there.

With a groan of frustration from Serena, Bernie pulled back and looked deep into Serena's dark, desire filled eyes. Instinctively they were drawn back to each other and rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath. The closeness of Serena, the smell of her, the feel of her, gave Bernie the confidence she needed to utter her next few words

'I love you too' she said softly 'so much'

The smile that beamed from Serena's face was the widest and brightest Bernie had ever seen and the fact that it was directed at her caused fresh tears to trickle from her eyes.

Serena let out a long breath of relief and closed her eyes, her fingers tangling in Bernie's hair.

'I think that's the best Christmas present I've ever had' Serena whispered, her voice breaking slightly. The whole world could disappear right at that moment and Serena knew she wouldn't even notice, all she saw was Bernie, all she felt was Bernie and she'd be damned if she let her closed minded daughter drive this amazing woman away from her.

'I thought that wine tasting voucher Jason gave you was the best present you'd ever had' Bernie said, her voice full of a smile, as her hand squeezed Serena round the waist.

Serena laughed softly 'That's my second favourite'

For a few moments, the room feel into a comfortable silence, the two women happy to be wrapped up in one another. As rain began to tap on the bedroom window, Serena pulled back slightly and spoke.

'So will you stay now?' she asked.

Bernie looked back at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

'Because you see, wherever you go I go, and I don't really fancy spending the night on the couch and I don't think your back would thank you for it either'

Bernie chuckled and shrugged 'No maybe not'

'So?'

'I'll stay, but Serena I really don't want to get between you and your daughter it would...'

'Bernie listen, she's an adult now, she's old enough to make her own decisions, her own way in the world and if she doesn't like the decisions I make well she's just going to have to deal with it. It doesn't mean I love her any less it just means that its time for me to do what I want, be with who I want to be with. I won't let her dictate my life' Serena's voice was strong, adamant and Bernie felt a surge of happiness wash over her.

'Besides, she'll come round, I don' think there is one single person in the world who can resist the charms of Berenice Wolfe' Serena teased, her voice softer than before, her eyes twinkling mischievously in the low light of the bedroom.

'Are you talking from experience then?'

'Oh absolutely, your irresistible Major' Serena smirked and pulled Bernie's head back to her, capturing her lips once more.


End file.
